fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The dusty road
The Journey Otus had just gotten somehow to find a flyer on the ground from a nearby guild, must be some kind of bar fight of sorts. He grabbed it and checked the person. Uosi Uus, Mage bandit 100,000 jewels. After meeting the client he got the initial information down where the bandits are and what i should do. Picking his carrying stick up he started walking as if endlessly he reached the place. It was a thick forest filled with grey, silver and glowing fog around the forests. " Smells like shit. " Otos noted as he walked in while holding his nose. Each of his steps was slow and fast in a rythim to find the bandits. Eventually he found a small bonfire, he noticed that these men talking didn't seem to be the cheery merchant type, being from one family himself he walked with a shining approach his carrying stick radiated an immense light as it changed into a green snake-spear. As the bandits laughed and approached with knifes,4. 4 Bandits were approaching him, 2 were staying behind about to cast some spells as 2 were approaching. With a quick charge and a spin he sprayed poison towards the first bandit and used his elbow to hit one in the face sending that one flying to the ground. As the bandit with poison was writhing in pain Otus felt a little bad but managed to get back to himself by saying " The pain only lasts a day, it's not acid after all. " Then staring at the two mages they both fire their spells as Otus then rephrased. " Dark king's armor. " And with a warp he managed to walk behind the mages as he then uttered " Wind of the graveyard " And then with a single punch he send the mages flying through the air both hitting the trees. This alerted many more, say... 12? No. 13. The leader of the bandits approached. " My my. We have a hero here with quite an odd magic. " Uosi replied chucklingly. " My law? King's law. " There was strenght in numbers. He then fired a beam of ice and fire (Strong steam) which pushed about 3 against the trees and dissipated the fog. The 10 bandits then all charged, this time 4 charged and 6 stayed behind including the bandit mage as they were charging one gigantic fireball. " Gravity hole! " With a smirk he swiped his arm as the bandits disappeared suddenly and with another swipe a portal opened which threw the 4 bandits straight at the 6 bandits. The fireball was fired which burned away the bandits rendering them unconscious as the 6 were left. But after firing such a huge ball they were certain victory was certain. In a wide explosion Uosi asked them:" Who the hell was that guy? " " I'm Otus Raiyu, my favourite activities are long walks on the beach, bounty hunting and travelling. Nice to meet ya. " Otus held his hand out as he then seems to be a little scorched with his clothes somewhat chipped away only by a little. He then glew in a bright light as he then jumped up in the air. " Requip art! " Upon falling down he cried out " Light bird and the fangs of light! " Upon firing two fangs of light in the explosion Otus got up as he formed into an imperial bird and upon crossing the many bandits he hit the leader in which he writhed in pain. Then, " Jade spear!" He then sprayed a large amount of poison on them with one last seasoning. " This is the last amount of magic i'm gona expand but, here. Wind of the kingdom. " *Bones formed into his hand as he then punched at the air which send strong winds at the bandits with the leader being spared. Uosi was then unconscious as he tied him and went back to the client. Being a quick person he got there fast and finally got his reward though he had to take a dustier and abandoned road to get there faster but when the poison wore off of the bandit leader he noticed he was in jail. And with the money Otus walked away off to another place.